Naru Hadou
Shiro Yami, (白闇), is the friend and partner of Eri. Like Eri, Shiro is a key source to Kai Chisaki's operation to manufacture a Quirk-Destroying Drug. Backstory and Plot As a lap infant, Shiro was born in the humble town of Heiwa. The famous village also wielded quirks. Her parents were popular Pro Heroes who were well-known for their quirk techniques, which were usually made by strategies. Yami's father had an emitter quirk, while her mother's potential was the mutant type. Many of the Heiwa villagers were curious about Shiro's future quirk, and the type it would be. Due to that one question, Shiro and her family gained more fame, to the point that it effected the city of Musutafu, located near Tokyo. Shiro's parents received lots of envious hate from most people. The Yami family befriended a Pro named All Might. Parents’ Death On a warm and peaceful night, Shiro's parents were on a mission to fight a villain who threatened to destruct the village. The young Yami was only four at that time. She was tremendously perplexed about the risky event her parental guardians would be taking. A few hours later, some citizens informed Shiro about her parents' death. Despite having surprised sobs, Yami knew what they did was a correct instinct. Meeting Overhaul Two days later, Shiro went out for some combat training in the woods. She was eager to improve her superhuman strength, and rapidly decided to do just that. While finding the right area to practice, the female albino witnessed a man slaughter another stranger. Before Shiro could even do anything, the murderer approached her. Yami anticipated her death to arrive, but to her relief, the adult greeted her, stating his name was Kai Chisaki, Overhaul in super terms. Shiro chose to follow him, thinking he would be her next family. Overhaul agreed to take her in, assuming her quirk was a powerful one. Shiro was welcomed into Musutafu, Japan. Befriending Eri Two years later, Shiro Yami was accepted to become the full-fledged assistant of Kai. She found out about his motivation to create a specific drug-related tool so quirks could be destroyed. Not even thinking about it, Shiro immediately agreed to support him. The two became closer as they continuously roamed many places so their urge could be fulfilled. During a journey, Overhaul and Shiro met a girl named Eri. The red-eyed youngster joined the group, making it a trio. Eri and Shiro befriended pretty quickly, which occurred when they introduced each other. Yami became fascinated in the Rewind quirk. Bonding With Izuku, Mirio, and Shota On a sunny afternoon, the girls met Izuku Midoriya. They befriended him quickly. When Deku discovered Overhaul's demands, he was upset. The three went out frequently, and became closer. Eri felt more kindness, especially with Mirio Togata and Shota Aizawa. Eri and Yami bonded more, and helped each other out. When the two came along with Overhaul on a mission, Shiro and her introverted friend combined their quirks to unfuse Kai and the person named Shin. Yami also comforted Eri when she was hesitant about Kai's plans. The female duo also bonded when Eri felt upset that Overhaul called her a troublemaker. They're so close that Mirio has mistaken them for sisters. Aizawa gave them matching Neko clothes, to show their strong friendship. Defeating Overhaul When Deku came in a brawl with Kai, he persuaded Eri and Shiro that working with Chisaki was a villainous move. Yami also noticed that Overhaul was the murderer of her parents. With that, she was the first to join Izuku. Eri was reluctant at first, but Shiro came to her highest convince. After defeating Overhaul, Yami was a bit upset that the second family she had was gone. But then Midoriya showed her the new home she was given: the power of Musutafu's light. Shiro had an emotional agreement, becoming a help of the heroics. Getting The Suit When Momo and All Might met her, Shiro was excited to hear that she was going to get a heroine suit, which was for a Hero-in-training. Yami also befriended Tamaki Amajiki, and has a positive realization of Nejire Hadou. Shiro Yami is currently buddies with Eri, and is already practicing to become a Pro Hero in future time. Personality Shiro is very bubbly and optimistic. She is also determined and energetic, moving past her parents' death. Yami is shown to be very supportive too, a trait that both her parents carried. The white-haired emitter is also well-known for her clumsy and somewhat wimpy personality. Her languidly feeble side shows whenever she is forced to do stunts, or other things. Sometimes she gets laughed at because of her prostration, but is encouraged and comforted to. According to Eri and Tamaki, Shiro Yami is actually a great influence. Many have mentioned her fierce and brave attitude, which positively effected the likes of Izuku. With her graceful adding, Shiro has respected the likes of Katsuki Bakugou, despite his offensive comments to her. She also looks up to Momo Yaoyoruzu and cheered up an unintentionally jealous Ochako Uraraka. The citizens of Heiwa have sent many messages to her, and stated that she may become the kind hero her parents were. When following Overhaul's orders, Shiro can be seen as serious and strict. Like Eri, she's actually a bit frightened by Kai, and doesn't want him being infuriated at her. The quirk user frets that Chisaki will lecture her in future time, so she decides to take his orders closely followed. Although Shiro pays attention to his instructions, she cares for Eri when it comes to listening to Overhaul. The two stay close to each other, just in case one of them feels uncomfortable about aiding the mouth-masked villain. After Kai Chisaki's defeat, Yami became more perky. She currently has a quirky though goofy demeanor. Shiro has found more care and strength for her comrades. Sometimes she is overprotective when it comes to defending her allies. With enemies, she becomes more eager to defeat them, having no problem in harming them. Despite that, Shiro has become more forgiving and sympathetic then she was before. Overall, Yami is really kind and caring, regardless of her brash attitude to anyone and anything. She's quite intelligent and wise beyond her years, but Shiro is a bit speedy. Her actions are straightforward, and that causes her to make rather dumb decisions. Because of her jumpy sense of humor, she has created a few storms of failure for the missions she does, even when Overhaul neglects it. She puts trust in Izuku and Mirio, but likes confronting Tamaki the most. Appearance Shiro has white hair and a bit of black in her hair. She inherits the hair color from her father, but the short length is from her female parent. Being a heterochromatic, Yami has one gray eye, and a red eye. This is very similar to Eri, which causes people to think they are related. Shiro has a slender build and short figure. She usually wears everyday clothes, but her kid suit is something that changes her appearance greatly. When wearing the costume, Yami has a black mask with a black eyepatch. Her mask has teeth on it, representing the dark side of her quirk. Her outfit consists of a short black sweater that has a zipper with a heart logo to it. Underneath the sweater is a lightly shaded black top that shows its long sleeves. To make the costume more realistic, the young super sports a black tutu with black leg-high stockings. She wears black sandals as the shoes. Abilities Quirk Yami is shockingly strong for her age. Her quirk, Shikagami, allows her to use the manipulation of paper. Due to her young year, Shiro does not demonstrate proficiency with her quirk. She currently uses it for origami or other useless things. During the battle of Overhaul, out of determination, Shiro created her first paper bomb. This event shows that she will pick up her quirk's pace sooner. The seven year old has constantly demonstrated a good amount of superhuman strength, and many people agree that she may gain more of it in future time. Trivia * Shiro's favorite food is dango and anything based on black tea. * Her least favorite food is anything with meat in it. * Yami's character images are actually based on Ichika Kaneki, my favorite character from Tokyo Ghoul! * Shiro's name means "white", and her surname Yami means "darkness". Combine these two together and you get "white darkness". The translation of her full name perfectly relates to her appearance. * She might be related to Nejire Hadou, as a sister. Shiro's mother is also the parent of Nejire. Shiro was abandoned as a baby, moving to Heiwa with another couple. This means that Shiro's former name was actually "Shiro Hadou".